A flash memory device is a nonvolatile memory medium that does not lose data stored therein even if power is turned off. In addition, the flash memory device can record, read and delete data at a relatively high speed.
Accordingly, the flash memory device is widely used for a Bios of a personal computer (PC), a set-top box, a printer or a network server in order to store data. Recently, the flash memory device is extensively used for digital cameras and mobile phones.